Wonder if Something Missing
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Small collection of should've or wish it could have been one-shots. Part II-Eli/Clare scenec outside Clare's house
1. Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

**1. Don't own Degrassi.**

**2. This is just going to be eight one-shots long. Just sparked off of last night episode, and wondering if the writer's had short term memory loss.**

**3. Those of you who read my story 'Connection'...breaking the news here first...The sequel will be posted after I finished my 'Emmerdale' Fic.**

**4. Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW, please.**

**Synospsis: Collection of one-shot should have or wish it could have been.**

**

* * *

****Part I-Loyalty**

True, the black tank top clad chest bulging out of the hot pink jacket had successfully distracted Drew from the math book on his lap and KC's tutoring as they stood in front of him; that was until he realized the chest in question belonged to Bianca DeSousa. He forced his eyes back to the studying he needed to get done, taking only a moment to address the dark haired girl in front of him.

"Bianca, get out of my face." He nearly growled the words, catching the other two in his company slightly off guard.

"But my zipper is broke. Maybe you can fix it." Determined she began to pout, trying to regain his attention.

"I have a girlfriend." He tried the easiest point, not looking up.

Bianca faked innoncence, "I'm just asking you to take a look at a broken zipper."

Sighing, he looked past her chest catching her gazed, "What is this, Bianca? Too much of a coward to admit you like my brother, so you hit up the next best thing?"

The face that had been trying to seduce him turned into a glower, "I am not a lesbian."

"Good. Neither is _Adam." _He emphasized his brothers name as she walked away from him.

"Bit harsh, don't you think?" It was Drew's turn to glare in KC's direction.

"After what happened with my brother. It's her fault he was practically thrown through a glass door."

KC leaned back in defense, having enough decency to look slightly ashamed for his suggestion. Lowering his voice, "But you just turned down Bianca." He paused, "I'm just saying you have to admit, she was probably just surprised."

Biting his lip, "Trust me, I know its a little hard for the average person to understand. But even if she was surprised, she ripped his shirt open and then told the whole school with no thought to what would happen to my brother. It wasn't about her."

KC didn't look entirely convinced and Drew continued, "Look, I may have no clue about what's in here." He held up the math book. "But I'm not entirely stupid, I'm not betraying my brother's trust by falling for Bianca's chest. Adam deserves a better brother." He looked down the direction the flirtatious girl had gone to see Alli at the end of the hall talking to Jenna, "And Alli deserves a better boyfriend than that."

* * *

Would love to here what you think.

Preview for the next one shots: Danny and KC have a chat, Zane and Riley discuss Drew's suppossed homophobia, Riley and Fiona have a chat, Clare call Eli out, and a few other surprises.


	2. Circles and Lines

_Note: Scene outside clare's house feom "all falls down part I"_

**Part II- circles and lines**

"What side are you on?"

Maybe if the situation were different. Maybe if it were a joke he was plotting or the bottle more laxative in nature. Maybe then she would have found the Romeo and Juliet connection she suddenly felt would sit more comfortably in her gut.

Maybe if the thought of Fitz actually hurting Eli wasn't running rampant in her head. Maybe then she could make light that his question tied to their WW1 conversation earlier that afternoon. Now it was all laid out in front of her: sides, allegiances, loyalties, the drawing of the battle lines.

She couldn't just take the bottle and pretend like she would do it. Eli would know she was lying. She couldn't really do it nor stand by and do nothing. And she could go to Adam who had already planted his flag firmly beside Eli. The voice in her head cried in frustration _boys, stupid, stupid boys_.

More than anything she would not be Juliet and declare her love (or in Clare's case, her 'like' for Eli) above the blurring lines between right and wrong.

Clare Edwards had always been smart for her age. Maybe it was time to be wise beyond her years.

"I don't know." She watched his face fell before she continued, "What was it you said about the only way to fight bullies is to keep them scared? I just can't help but wonder how scared he's got you."

"Me?" He scanned her face to know if she meant what he thought she was impling, "Scared? Clare, I'm not the bully. I'm just protecting us and Adam from Fitz. What he's done is..."

"Is wrong." She agreed, "But just becuase he's done it first doesn't make what you've done, what you're willing to do," She gestured towards the bottle still in his hand, "Less wrong. The differnce between the offenders and the persecuted is getting thinner, Eli," She lowered her voice just above a whisper, "I'm scared of what will happen if you cross it."

He closed his eyes briefly, "Then don't go with him tonight. Let me fight my own battle."

"Yeah? And what if Fitz does hurt you or worse?" She asked, knowing the next question would be a low blow but the voice in her head to stay strong because it could be her last chance to get her point across. "Do you really want me to feel like you do about Julia? Like it was my fault? Like I didn't do enough to save you?"

With that she snatched the bottle of his hands, and he knew she would destroy it. Maybe that would be for the best. But she had played the Julia card without realizing he'd been playing it all along. If something happened to _her..._Maybe he knew where he could find another bottle.

* * *

Two chapter one day...rare occurnce for me!

REVIEW, please. Also any request just let me know!


End file.
